All for a Kiss
by Mevv
Summary: “Oh, you want to apologise?” Draco smirked. “No, I think I’m going to sue you for sexual harassment,' it was Hermione’s turn to smirk.


**A/N: I know I should be writing the next chapter for TGMLT but this came in my head whilst revising so had to share some Christmas fun ****J**** Enjoy x**

**All for a Kiss **

It had been a long morning at St. Mungos, patients were rolling in by the minute and Hermione had her hands tied. She walked into the brightly decorated staffroom for a much needed coffee, only to find several of the young nurses huddled together by the kettle, chatting away and giggling uncontrollably.

Moving towards them, Hermione muttered a tired hello and switched the kettle on and began making her coffee, not paying any further attention to the ladies. Too into their current conversation, they hadn't noticed Hermione's greeting.

"He just came up behind me and placed the mistletoe above the both of us. So there's me, turning around, and he just kissed me, on the lips might I say and in full public," The blonde nurse sighed with satisfaction as if she was replaying the memory in her head.

"The same thing happened to me too, I think I died and went to heaven," another one spoke.

Hermione wondered who they were talking about, slightly intrigued. _Okay fine!! I'm enormously intrigued! Happy?!_ She began slowing down her process of making coffee hoping to get more information.

"I swear on Merlin, he's the sexiest man ever to have walked through those hospital doors!"

Hermione's brain began to shift gears as she tried to figure out who they were talking about. _Is it a doctor? Patient? No it has to be a doctor. But which one? There's quite a few hunky doctors! Hunky??? _Hermione shook her head and carried on, one eye on her coffee and the others.

"Mhm! You can say that again! I mean, have you seen that backside, no wonder we have so many female patients!"

"Not only the female ones!"

They all laughed and Hermione tried hard not to join in. _So he's definitely a doctor! _Suddenly her pager beeped, bringing all the attention onto her.

"Sorry,' Hermione quickly muttered, fumbling in her pocket for her pager. She looked up again to find that they all had a twinkling look in their eyes.

"What? Stop staring at me like that you're freaking me out!" The looks continued. "That's it I'm leaving!" Hermione made her way towards the door when she was stopped by Keira, the blonde nurse.

"Wait! Wait!" She stood in front of the door, blocking Hermione's way. Hermione sighed in frustration.

"What is it? I have patients to see."

"I'll make it quick,' she squealed gleefully. Hermione waited impatiently. "So,"

"So what?"

"Did he kiss you too?"

"Who?"

"Stop playing dumb Hermione! You know who!"

"No I don't! That's why I've been listening into your conversation, trying to figure it out! And let me tell you, you guys don't give anything away!" Hermione said, giving them all funny looks. Keira raised her eyebrow knowingly.

"Stop blabbering and tell us!"

"Tell you what?" Hermione shouted, trying to leave. She pushed Keira out of the way and made her way down the corridor to the people who needed her. Keira followed.

"About the kiss. You and Draco under the mistletoe." Keira sighed dreamily at the sound of his name whereas Hermione stopped in her tracks causing Keira to walk into her.

"Say what?"

"You and Draco,'"

"Malfoy? Good God, are you crazy?!" Hermione stamped her foot in irritation and rolled her eyes. "I actually want to throw up," She gagged.

"Quit playing Hermione, you know he's sexy,"

"Do you want to clean up my mess?" Hermione raised her brow, daring her to go on.

"Whatever! Your time will come,' Keira smirked, a trait obviously gotten from the Satan himself, and walked away.

"Urgh!" Hermione shivered.

_**One hour later…**_

"Right, that's half the ward discharged, not bad if I might say so,' Hermione leaned against the reception wall, closing her eyes.

"Why are you in such a rush to get rid of the lot?" Keira said as she sorted out paperwork.

"Do you really want to be called in on Christmas day?" Hermione questioned her. Keira understood perfectly.

"Listen up, Christmas drinks tonight at the local. Be there, no excuses!" Spence, the wards most fun-loving intern, shouted out. Jumping off the chair, he made his way towards the girls and put his arm around Hermione.

"You look like shit,' he looked at her innocently.

"Love you too,' Hermione glared at him.

"Something keeping you up?"

Keira chimed in, 'She hasn't been kissed!"

"Keira! For Gods sake!" Hermione threw her hands in the air and shook her head.

"What? It's true!"

"So whose the lucky guy?"

"No one."

"Draco Malfoy."

"You mean Sex on Legs?" Spence was completely interested. Keira wiggled her eyebrows and smirked.

"Please stop," Hermione whimpered and walked away from the giggling prats.

_**Several hours later…**_

She was in surgery. Any guesses who with? As much as she hated to agree with Keira, Draco Malfoy was sexy and in recent light, it was definitely hard to concentrate on anything when he was around.

"Put her back on bypass, she's not stable," she told him and he did without any hesitation.

With a flick of her wand and a quick spell, _propinquus sursum, _they had finished and hopefully that would be last time she would see him that day.

But she knew it was too hard to be true. Bloody hell, they worked in the same department so it would be extremely hard to avoid each other but thank God for the Christmas rush, it kept everyone on their toes so no time for pleasantries let alone mischievous kisses under the mistletoe.

She was the first to leave, and as she was removing her bloodied gown and gloves, he came out. She occupied herself by washing her hands but regretfully looked back at him. He had a confused look on his face, looking straight at her though. And it soon changed to his infamous smirk. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes and left without a word.

"How did it go?" Keira called out from the storage room, popping her head out.

"It was surgery, it was messy and bloody. What do you think?"

"I meant Draco,'

"Oh him,' she emphasised the latter word, 'He was an asshole as usual." Hermione smiled at her and then continued with her rounds.

_**More hours later…**_

She'd seen him again. And again. And another two times. And every time she caught his eye he's look away. He was up to something, she was sure off it.

"Dr. Spencer, can I have a word please?"

"Yeah sure, give me a second." Hermione nodded and waited for him to finish his check up with a patient. She moved towards the other bed to give them privacy.

Somewhere from the distance she heard someone telling her to stop, warning her but it was too late. The mistletoe was above her head and his lips were on hers. Sweet like sugar, soft and gentle. But Hermione didn't register that. She was in shock. Anger flowed through her and she decided to take it out.

She slapped him, hard. She didn't dare wince in pain as she gave him her most hatred look and slammed the file she was holding into Spence's hand.

It took several minutes for her to register what she did. What he did. All she could do was shake her head and laugh.

On the other side of the ward, Draco Malfoy sat on a bed, with a bruised face.

"I was just being festive," he said, innocently to Spence who was checking the damage.

"Normally it's me with the ladies but everyone knows walking up to a woman and landing one on her lips isn't a smart idea!"

"I had my mistletoe!"

"I don't care if you were Harry Potter,' Draco grimaced, 'It's still not a good idea!"

"I'm thinking of suing her for assault," Draco muttered, touching his cheek. Spence just rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath.

Just then Hermione walked up to them both and Draco stood up quickly, slightly scared of what she might do.

"Spence, can I have a word?" She ignored Draco.

"Sure," Spence moved away to talk in private when Hermione stopped him.

"Actually, Malfoy might as well hear this too."

"Oh, you want to apologise?" Draco smirked.

"No, I think I'm going to sue you for sexual harassment,' it was Hermione's turn to smirk. Draco's jaw dropped.

"Oh, for the love of," Spence just stared at the two of them, not believing the stupidity of it all.

"What?"

"I have plenty of witnesses who have suffered at your hands,"

"You're making it sound as if I've committed murder or something!" Draco couldn't believe how stupid she sounded.

"Guys, just make it a quiet Christmas, that's all I ask!" Spence tried neutralising the situation but to no avail.

"I think the ferret put an end to that! See you in court!" And with that, she left him standing there with his jaw touching the ground.

"She's joking right?" He looked at Spence helplessly.

"It's inevitable," Spence said, giving him an 'What did you expect?' look and left him.

_**A few more hours later…**_

Hermione took a swig of her drink and looked around the room, full of people enjoying the night. The whole room was decorated in several coloured tinsel, baubles and floating stars. There was even fake snow and a dancing snowman. There were people dancing, and singing. Even Keira was up on stage singing along to the festive songs of Christmas. All in all, she was having a wonderful night.

"You're not really suing him are you?" She looked up to see Spence staring at her, as if waiting for her to jump up and scream JOKE!

She just stared at him and gave nothing away. "Urgh! I hate when you do that whole, 'I'm not giving away anything' look!" Hermione just winked at him and smirked.

"Merlin, I need a drink,' he walked away leaving a smirking Hermione. She continued drinking her drink when the accused walked up to her.

"Look Granger I just want to say I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean to offend you."

He seemed uncomfortable with the whole apologising thing and for a moment Hermione felt bed. But then she remembered who she was thinking about here. She pretended to ignore him and continued drinking her drink.

"I was just having a little bit of fun," he muttered.

She quickly looked at him. "Fun? I saw you kissing all them girls, did they think it was _fun_?" She felt her words slur a bit, thinking she might slightly be drunk.

"Well," he smirked.

"Yeah I bet they did!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "I bet they were thinking they were in heaven kissing Dr. Malfoy!" Hermione stared as his smirk grew wider and wider. "Bet they thought they were in for a lot more than just a snog!"

"Jealous are we Granger?"

"God, you're infuriating! You must have passed me at least four times with that mistletoe and not so much as a wink." Yep she was definitely a bit drunk.

"Let me tell you Dr. Draco Malfoy, I'm not the sort of girl who takes being ignored lying down!" Draco stared at her, not believing his ears.

"You're having me on!!" he shouted. Hermione smirked and winked at him. "There is no sexual harassment case," she continued smirking, finishing her drink. The look on his face was priceless, the best Christmas present ever.

"let's just say it would take more than a sprig of mistletoe," she laughed and stood up, putting her coat on and turning around, ready to leave. She could hear him laughing in disbelief behind her, putting a smile on her face.

She walked outside to see it had begun to snow. A thick layer was coated everywhere, the final touch for a perfect Christmas. She shivered and pulled her coat around her tighter.

She began carefully walking, listening to the crunching of her shoes on the crisp snow. It was late and the night sky was at it's best. The moon was shaped perfectly into a crescent and the stars glimmered, showing their excitement of the upcoming holiday. It was going to be a day to remember.

"Oi Granger!" She heard him shout from behind. She knew he'd come following sooner or later.

He jogged up to her and grabbed her to face him. "I guess you won't mind me doing this then!"

He took her flushed face in his hands and placed his lips on to her cold lips, warming her up with the heat of his body.

"You're not going to sue me for this one are you?" He asked her, joining his forehead with hers, the tips of their noses touching.

"What do you think Malfoy?" she whispered and kissed him again.

"I didn't even need mistletoe this time,' he smirked and she shut him up by kissing him again.

She was wrong, this was the best Christmas present ever.

**A/N: It's three in the morning and I'm excited ****J**** Hope you loved reading this as much as I loved writing it! Merry Christmas ****J**


End file.
